Yami Bakura and Camula Invade RAW
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: The demented Gamer and his co-host Camula from the Gaming Hour comes to RAW. But when things go from Bad to a Homicidal Riot only John Cena can stop the madness! OR CAN HE!


Yami Bakura and Camula Invade RAW

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine, ya dig me!_

(opening fireworks)

Josh: We are LIVE in the Philadelphia, PA in the Wachovia Center. 45000 WWE fans are here tonight. Josh Matthews, Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole are at ringside.

Cole: At least I'm safe in the Cole Mine, unlike you two!

King (sarcastic): Hear something, Josh?

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome LAYCOOL, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero.

King (dryly): Oh, joy…!

Vickie: _**EXCUSE ME!**_(crowd boos loudly)

Michelle: She said: "Shut your damn mouths!"

King: Get on with it…!

Vickie: At Wrestlemania, we're going to destroy-

_YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO MESS WITH!_

(Boogeyman's Tribal music blares)

(Yami Bakura and "The Lady of the Night" Camula enter the RAW ZONE. They get a mixed reaction)

King: What is this…?

Josh: Got me?

Cole: I was going to ask you the same thing!

Josh: Aren't they the hosts of the fan fiction series _The Gaming Hour_…?

King: I think they are…

Cole (concerned): Oh, God… Can you imagine what they have in store tonight…?

Yami Bakura: I thought I just heard you mention Wrestlemania, Vickie…?

Vickie: So what!

(Crowd Boos)

Vickie: _**EXCUSE ME!**_

Yami Bakura: How about we raise the stakes?

Layla: Like what, snow white!

Camula: You'd best keep quiet, unless you want me to reveal my ugly side…!

Cole (sweating bullets): You have an ugly side…?

Josh: I'd watch it if I were you Cole. You've no idea what they could do…

Cole (cringing): That's what I'm afraid of…

Yami Bakura: Should you lose… _**…I CLAIM YOUR SOULS AND SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!**_

Cole: Don't take this risk!

Yami Bakura: I'll be back in a moment…

_Goes over to the Cole Mine and tears the door down, punches Cole and drags him in the ring_

Camula: What've we here, darling…?

Yami Bakura: Looks like a rodent has made his way outside his hole…

Cole (off mic): You dragged me up here…!

_Camula shows her ugly side (See the duels with Camula on YGO GX for details)_

Josh (shocked, yet terrified): _**HOLY CRAP!**_King (pees his pants): Hold me, Josh! She scaring me…!

_Ziggler fainted and the rest of Vickie and her group screams in terror and cringes in fear_

(Fire blasts on the ramp)

_Man on Fire 2010 mix blares as The Big Red Monster comes in and gets a standing ovation_

Yami Bakura: Can I help you…?

Kane: You want them? Take them! But _**I WANT MICHAEL COLE!**_

(crowd cheers and is in favor)

Camula (as she reveals her hideous side again): Shall we, my darling…?

Yami Bakura (smiles evilly): Let's do it, Camula…!

(e-mail blips, crowd boos)

Camula (hideous side, angry): _**WHO DARES INTERUPT US!**_

Josh: The General Manager has something to say… Before you decide to maul them…

Cole (angry, off mic): _**THAT'S MY JOB!**_

Yami Bakura: Going somewhere…?

(Cole stays put, fearing for his life…)

Yami Bakura: I thought so…!

Josh: The General Manager says: "Go ahead, but please don't kill them… …As I do not want a lawsuit and/or criminal charges…"

Cole (towards the titantron, angry): _**DAMN YOU GM! I'M ON YOUR SIDE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE VOICE OF THE WWE!**_

Yami Bakura: Not anymore…

(fighting is heard)

(Camula uses her version of the Samoan Spike; The Nail in the Coffin)

Josh: Oh my God! She calls that The Nail in the Coffin!

King: Right onto Vickie!

Josh: And Bakura's going for-

(he does the Black Hole Slam)

Josh: _**BLACK HOLE SLAM! RIGHT ON LAYLA AND DOLPH ZIGGLER!**_

(Kane Chokeslams Cole)

Yami Bakura: Hold on…

_Pulls some sort of bag out of under the ring…_

Josh: Oh… my… God….

King: Who knows what's in that bag…?

(10000 shards of stain glass is dumped in the middle of the ring)

Josh: He's telling Kane to grab Vickie…

King: I think I have an idea as to what they want to do….

*: _**HEY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**_

_The crowd cheers as the titantron shows John Cena backstage)_

Cena: Seriously! Stop it right now…! You made your point…. And you went _**WAY TOO FAR!**_

Yami Bakura (angry): _**STAY OUT OF THIS!**_

Cena: This is starting to look like a damned homicide!

King: Cena has a point…

Josh: No kidding…

Cena: Let them go and live to fight another day… I may not like Vickie as much as the next guy, but this needs to stop…! You're going to end up killing them if you don't quit…!

(the crowd cheers wildly)

Cena: So you know, someone is going to stop you…!

Camula (angry): _**YOU AND WHAT ARMY!**_

_Cena sneaks up from behind and knocks out Camula and Kane, the crowd cheers madly_

Yami Bakura: What happened!

_Cena grabs Yami Bakura and hits the Attitude Adjustment on the shards of glass. Yami Bakura screams in agony_

Cena: Me and The CENATION!

_My time is up, my time is now-_

(Gives the CENATION SALUTE as the crowd cheers wildly)

King: At least John Cena stopped this in time…!

Josh: I agree…

_Other than the beginning of RAW, it turned out to be the MOST WATCHED episode that year and it ended up being a good RAW_

End!


End file.
